


Acting Out

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: There was a time he was ashamed, but Boruto figures he's well past that point. It’s worth it for his dad’s undivided attention.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sort of “bring your child to work” day. Except Boruto was grown, and Hinata insisted it wasn’t exactly a good fit for a boy in the latter half of his teens to be part of such a day.

Naruto didn’t listen. He should have, but he didn’t. He was happy to just bring his son along, to finally give him an idea of the work involved in being Hokage but Boruto only saw an opportunity for his father’s attention.

As it turned out, getting his father to look at him was no easy feat. If paperwork didn’t steal his attention it was calls from other villages and similar outposts. Boruto was bored out of his mind and annoyed to even be brought along only to be ignored in favor of work.

So he groped his father’s crotch, stifling a smile when the phone fell from the man’s hand and clattered on the ground. Boruto didn’t let him get a word in. He chased the momentum, using it to sit in Naruto’s lap, throw his arms behind the man’s neck and kiss him on the mouth.

Naruto fought. Oh, he fought. With hands trying to pry the boy off of him, with verbal threats and eventual begging when Boruto used his own chakra to keep himself in place. If what he was doing was petty, then Boruto would accept that as a fault of his. In a way, there was good in exposing the worst in both of them to each other.

The man put up much less of a fight when he started to get hard, erection straining against Boruto’s inner thigh. The boy smirked and ground deliberately into that spot.

“I’ll take care of you, dad,” he whispered and Naruto was all but defeated by that point, boneless and slack with eyes pressed shut at the tease of the boy’s mouth sucking roughly at the neck and shell of the ear. 

He'd listened to his parents make love before, quiet and cautious as if such a thing were a shameful secret, meanwhile here was a shameful secret in the making and he'd be damned before he was quieted.

So he exaggerated his moans, his movements, the attention to a spot behind the man's ear that made his neck squirm and his throat raspy.

His father was no weakling, but was he ever a pushover. It just went to show that Boruto didn’t need to be strong to be powerful. His hands hovered over either of Boruto’s sides, as if motioning to pry the boy off but never getting that far.

Boruto could work with that. Occupied his father’s hands by taking either wrist and guiding the hands to cup his ass. A short lived touch, Boruto slid backwards off Naruto’s lap and onto all-fours, parting the man’s knees and brushing the hem of his jacket up, exposing the aged and fading seal on his stomach.

Boruto wondered if he'd feel anything if he pressed his mouth to it. He did so, and was disappointed by only feeling soft, normal skin on his lips.

He nipped below the navel, tugged on the skin with lips covering his teeth. Playfully, smirking up at his father knowing exactly what it would do to the man. He braced a hand on a thigh, unbuttoned and pulled at his slacks, bringing them mid-thigh and exposing swirl-patterned boxers.

He let out a loud sigh at the sight of an ample erection straining against the cloth. His eyes swept up, glint mirthful, an attempt at catching his father's averted gaze.

He knew just what to say to get the man’s eyes back on him. “Looks bigger than Sasuke’s.”

It worked, Naruto’s eyes snapping back in time to see Boruto stretch the elastic band back to set the tool free. He tucked it up and underneath the set of testicles to prop it right up. Giving it leverage for the way it fell forward, heavy and leaking. Boruto gave a few half-hearted jerks, letting up when he realized it wouldn't leak enough to lube it up.

He held the shaft firm in hand. He sat on his haunches, leaned forward and teased the man with a hot breath on the head of his cock. He used his tongue to make a slow swipe over the slit, lips closing right over the head and suckling gently into his mouth. 

Naruto didn't taste much different than Sasuke did. He expected his father to taste sweeter, for some reason. Low, throaty grunts sounded from Naruto’s gaped mouth. Small undulations of his hips. Boruto looked up into flushed cheeks, slitted eyes and a mouth that worried itself, torn. 

Boruto opened his throat up, lowered his head to take the tool into the back of his mouth and down his his throat.

“Get it out.” Good of a warning as anything. Boruto held on, curled his tongue and caught everything expelled into his mouth. Bitter taste, hot going down his gullet but satisfying in its own way.

He didn't stick around for it to be awkward. Left with his own erection in tow, tended to it in the building’s restroom before heading home and straight to bed where he laid himself down and reflected.

He'd effectively, selfishly, ruined the relationship with his father. Granted, the fight put up against his advances were pathetic at best. Something indicative of a bigger problem, likely some adult problem he neither understood, related to or cared about.

The fact of the matter was it felt good. He'd been thinking about it for a long time, since before him and Sasuke mutually used each other as the same idol. The desires had gotten more intense once that had started, developing a craving for the real thing.

Training the following morning with Sasuke went as such. The two seated after some taijutsu development, and once a long enough lull in conversation occurred Boruto blurted a, “I sucked him off yesterday.” He left it at that, no identifier. He knew Sasuke would know exactly who he was talking about.

He was surprised that Sasuke look surprised. That had him feeling the littlest bit smug.

“Don't tell me after everything we've done, this'll be what drives us apart.”

Sasuke’s expression hardened into something unreadable. “I just never thought you'd actually...that he'd actually…”

“I made the push. He wasn't all too receptive at first, but he remained surprisingly passive.”

“Passive doesn't sound like him.”

“I didn't think so either. Something going on that I don't know about, probably.”

“Maybe just shock.”

Boruto chuckled. “I traumatized him.” He leaned and bumped shoulders with Sasuke. “You're not jealous, are you?”

Sasuke quirked a brow. “Of who?”

“I'd prefer you said of me, but of him would be flattering too.”

“Don't get full of yourself.” Sasuke tsked. “I can't change how things worked out, no use in harboring jealousy.”

“But you still do want him.”

“That doesn't change on a whim.”

Boruto almost felt bad, brushed it off with dismissal. “I can still make you feel good. Let you use me to vent.”

Sasuke exhaled gruffly from his nostrils. “Another time.”

Tense as things were, it'd be alright. He knew Sasuke would hold him to that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I try to justify this, and by "justify this" I mean complain about the lack of NaruBoru and how it's fucking great.
> 
> I mean, you saw the tags, you read the summary. You knew what you were getting into.
> 
> This is an AU where Boruto never stops being a brat, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto once read a news article that described a generation used to getting their way, a generation spoiled by peace and the technological and economic booms that came after the Fourth Great War. The symptoms of that being a sense of entitlement, arrogance and a desire for everything one couldn’t have. Spot on, Boruto could admit as much. If anything, he stood as a testament to that. It contributed to this disaster. Though he didn't regret much of it up until his mother greeted him with a smile.

“You're back early, Boruto. How did the training go?”

“We spent more time talking than usual, so we didn't get much taijutsu training done,” he kept it curt.

“Strategic and mental exercises are just as important,” Hinata offered optimistically. “You know, Sasuke may lack raw power compared to your father but he's a much more well-rounded ninja overall.”

He nodded, pretending to take her words into consideration. “Either way, I got up pretty early. I'm going to sleep for a while.” Heading up the stairs, he threw a glance her way before heading to his room.

He laid in bed. Groped himself lazily over his jeans, thought of how Naruto felt in his hand. Thought about the look of his father’s engorged cock. He thought about how he'd ever manage to look the man in the eye ever again.

Turned out it was pretty easy. After a month pretending nothing happened he let himself get carried away, put his stealth training to use and sneaked into the Hokage office. He'd been hiding under the desk while Naruto was away in a meeting, and when the man had returned, seated himself and shuffled his paperwork was when Boruto decided to reach out with a hand on the knee.

His father started, accidentally kicking Boruto in the arm. Naruto looked beneath the desk and the color drained from his face.

“What are you doing?” Naruto hissed in an angry whisper.

“You want me to tell you or show you, old man?”

“I'm expecting my transcriptionist to come in any minute now."

Boruto smirked. “That didn't sound like you were turning me down.”

Naruto went silent.

“Oh, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Boruto-”

“Just shut up. Don't start pretending like you're not already getting hard just from thinking about it. I'm eye level with your dick right now.” He started working off the slacks, and just to get another word in he added, “Lies less than you do.”

That worked. Got his dad to sit still and shut up. As promised, just as he closed his mouth around the head of his father’s cock the trasncriptionist stepped in. Boruto saw the very visible tensing of Naruto’s legs, the straightening of his posture.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Anything else you need.”

“No, this is great, thank you.”

“If you’re sweating this much, you should turn on the AC,” she suggested.

“No, no, it gives me a sore throat. I better start reviewing this,” he dismissed her with a laugh that sounded outright uncomfortable, but she didn't stick around to question it and gave him her regards before turning to leave.

Boruto listened for the click of her heels retreating and the door shutting behind her. It was cramped beneath the hokage’s desk, hard on his neck and back, but it obscured just about everything it needed to even if company burst in with urgent news or new paperwork. All that really mattered was that he could bob his head effectively, swallowing down his dad’s length into the back of his throat and causing Naruto to swear out.

“Please,” Naruto begged. The last of that request was lost to breath, and while that was the man begging him to stop or the opposite, Boruto would never know.

He sucked everything down once that climax came, cleaning everything with his mouth before gently handling his dad’s package back into his pants. He gave an affectionate tap over the crotch, a silent promise of things to come.

Naruto’s body was warm. Possibly anger, possibly shame. “We need to talk,” he said slowly, enunciated. He stood, opened the window. “Follow me to the roof.”

They hopped out, scaled the building and once Boruto landed Naruto started off with, “What is it you want from me?”

“What?”

“Money? I’ll give you money. I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

“No. Dad.” Boruto shook his head. “You’re over-complicating it.”

“Am I?” Naruto yelled, realized how loud he was when it echoed and he brought his voice low. “You put yourself in my shoes and try to make heads or tails of what’s going on here, because I don’t understand it.”

“You don’t understand it, but you let it happen?”

He had Naruto there. The man red-faced, likely with shame and anger. “That’s why I’m putting an end to it, trying to figure out what it is you want from me. I’m all ears.”

“Oh, dad,” Boruto tsked. “It’s really not that complicated. It’s something I’ve been wanting for a long time, something I’ve been thinking about for a long time.”

“How long?”

“That I was conscious of it? A couple years. A little longer before that, but those were stray thoughts. Things I didn’t realize.”

“And why act on something like that? Why not come to me and talk about it if it got so bad?”

“I don't know, dad.”

“Unbelievable,” he lectured, leaned against the railing along the roof and folded his arms.

“Like I'm the only one to blame here. What about you?”

“What about me?” Naruto repeated crossly.

“Do not even try to avoid any responsibility here. You had every opportunity, every ability to stop me and you decided to roll with it. Explain that, dad.”

He didn't know what he expected when his father fell silent, unable to even come up with an excuse.

“You don't need to. You don't need to explain anything,” Boruto amended. “I don't care about your reasons, I just know I made you feel like that and I want to keep doing it.”

“It's wrong.”

“Then, maybe it's time you join all of us and do something you're not proud of. Be selfish for once. I'll let you use me, nobody has to know.” Whittling him down, until he had his own father stammering and staring down at the feet. It wasn't common to make a grown man face his insecurities head on, and given the tougher task of coming up with a decision with an audience. 

All Naruto needed was a push. “I'm still hard,” Boruto gestured toward his crotch. “I'm still turned on from just sucking you off.” He had his father's eye on his erection. “How about it? Are you willing to take responsibility?”

Naruto glanced up, ire in his eyes with a worrying of his mouth that made his confliction that much more obvious. It should've been more awkward than it was, silent grandstanding with the one sporting a hard on and the other making a decision that would undeniably mar their relationship as father and son.

Until Naruto stood his ground. “This is insane. We're done talking about this, we're never going to bring it up again.”

And Boruto was left on that rooftop, hard and dissatisfied. Annoyed at being defied when, for a moment, he was so cocksure he had Naruto right where he wanted him. That was fine, though. He wouldn't make it that easy for Naruto, he'd make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter two of the lighthearted incest romp of the summer!


	3. Chapter 3

If Boruto were a better son, he'd respect his father's wishes. But he gave it time. He gave it time to settle, time to focus on telltale signs that his parents weren't sleeping together. Waited until he was sure Naruto was backed up and at his neediest before seeking him out again.

He left it to the office again, this time no surprises. Just coming in and closing the door behind him, earning his father’s suspicious glare.

“No funny stuff.”

“Won't make promises I can't keep.”

Boruto had grown up on hearsay of his father’s strength and will. He swallowed two loads that night, the man not having it in him to kick him out after the first blowjob. The mark of a new tradition, a new transition into depravity where Boruto visited almost nightly.

He told his mom he was picking up practical skills in officework. She was just happy to hear he was willingly spending time with his father.

He’d broken his father after a few short weeks, finally whittling him down to acknowledging that he wanted it, and wanted it bad. Even blinking tears of shame out of his eyes as he acquiesced and allowed his son to take him by the wrist and lead him deeper into the forest, to an old shed with a futon laid out on the floor.

It was the first time since this thing had started that Boruto had bared himself. His father previously sated, but now quickly recuperating. “Do me a favor, dad.” He held the shaft of his cock suggestively, pointed it toward his father. “Try looking at things from my perspective.”

His father wasn’t that smart, he knew, and he was hoping his double entendre wouldn’t fall through but Naruto understood the instruction well enough, stared at Boruto with unusually wide eyes before sinking to his knees and slowly taking his son’s cock in hand.

He rubbed his own lips together, eyes darting up briefly and darting back down again. A routinely unfocused gaze, ping-ponging between flesh and face and fixtures in what Boruto deemed “the utilitarian sex shed”. There wasn’t much for his father to look at, to keep his gaze fixed on while he slowly parted his lips and brought his mouth down on his son’s length.

This would be it, thought Boruto. There was nowhere for his father to run off to mentally, little way of him actively tuning the situation out. It was finally happening and finally real, and just to affirm that the boy threaded his fingers through his father’s hair, where he expected it to feel like his own but it was coarser.

The hot mouth felt good on him, despite Naruto being bad at it. He fumbled, his teeth catching on the sensitive skin causing Boruto to hiss out. But he was the first man there, giving Boruto the satisfaction of seeing his father inexperienced and insecure about something.

When he looked down, he’d noticed his father was getting hard. He eased a knee in between the legs and ground against the bulge.

“Dad,” He called softly, calling his father’s eyes to meet his. For a moment, Naruto stopped his suckling after being addressed. “Do you want to fuck me?”

His father’s eyes grew wide, but the man elected not to speak. Boruto spoke for him. “There’s lube beneath the corner of the mattress.”

Predictably, Naruto’s eyes darted to each of the four corners of the mattress roll until he noticed one slightly upraised corner. Naruto pulled his mouth off, reached for the little bottle and stared at in his hands.

“You need to use it to slick my ass up with your fingers. You have to prep me before I can take your cock.”

“Oh,” Naruto expressed when the understanding hit him.

Boruto remained attentive to Naruto squeezing a dot of lube onto his index finger. He rubbed it with his thumb, slowly pulling thumb and finger apart to see how long a little string of lube would stretch before it was stretched too thin and snapped onto one of his fingers.

“You’ve never even used lube before?” Boruto asked incredulously.

“I’ve never needed to,” Naruto admitted, still rubbing it over his thumbs and fingers. “How much am I supposed to use?”

“More than that.” Boruto snatched the bottle. “Watch me for a little bit first, then I’ll tell you how to do it.” He propped himself against the wall, seated on the futon. He kept his knees upright, thighs spread.

He coated his fingers, index and middle drawn together as he pushed slowly into himself. Funny now that he felt bashful with eyes on him as he pried himself open with his fingers. Drawn into a pair of hooks, he eased his fingers apart as far as his body allowed them to stretch. “Understand?” He asked when his own fingers were swallowed down to the knuckle.

When Naruto nodded, Boruto withdrew and passed the bottle of lube back. He coated his fingers, displayed them to the boy. Boruto nodded his approval.

“I’ll lie on my stomach,” he mentioned, turning himself around and laying down, thighs spread a bit. 

Naruto knelt between his legs, placed a tentative hand softly on the back of his thigh. “Will this hurt you at all?”

“Not in any lasting way. I’m sure you’ve already figured as much, but this isn’t my first time doing this. I’ll be okay.”

That was enough to reassure Naruto. Boruto silently urged him, spread his thighs a little wider. His father took hold of a cheek and pulled. The boy tensed in anticipation once he felt the heat of the fingers ghosting over his skin.

Two fingers first, pushing into the ring. Boruto exhaled, relaxed himself. It wasn’t his first time, but the situation had him feeling that way. Entirely anxious, entirely eager.

“It’s tight,” came Naruto’s soft, useless chatter. It was a coping mechanism, Boruto figured. He wanted to say something smarmy in response but he’d finally gotten the man where he wanted him so he’d shut his mouth this once.

It felt good, even if the man wasn’t doing much of anything. Just a rigid thrusting of his fingers, robotic in its movement. That was fine, Boruto hadn’t expected the man to shed his discomfort this early, anyway. But he still had one ace in his sleeve, one last little command that would finally get the man out of his head.

“Please,” Boruto begged. “I need it so bad, just fuck me.”

If resolve being broken had a sound, it would be Naruto’s hitched breathing or the small, unusually high-pitched squeak of affirmation coming from his father. And while Naruto had been meek up until now, something took over. An arm hooked underneath Boruto’s stomach, pulling him onto his hands and knees. The boy looked over his shoulder, grateful Naruto didn’t need to be instructed to lube up his hard cock. When had the man even found the time to undress?

After a hand settled on his hip, he felt the head pressed into him. Unceremoniously, Naruto slowly pushed in.

Fuck, the man was big. He’d seen it, he’d known, but it making his way inside him was another thing entirely. Stretched thin, resisting but the whole thing hadn’t even been in yet and he felt so full. When he exhaled again, it was ragged.

Despite this, Boruto couldn’t help but stoke the flame. “That all you got, old man?” He sounded ridiculous to his own ears, his voice hoarse and weak. Almost unrecognizable, but it got through. The hand on his hip had moved to his stomach and the man plunged.

It was hot, all the way up to his stomach. The ache was sharp, then dull, then sharpened and then dulled as his father only remained still after bottoming out. Naruto had bent over him, chest rested on his back. The man was sweating, his skin thrumming with chakra.

There was nothing else, no one else, that could make Boruto feel like this. He arched his back and pushed back, nudging Naruto’s hips back. For once, he didn’t feel like talking. He hoped the gesture would get through.

It did. Naruto started with small rolls of his hips, pressing his mouth flush to parts of the boy’s spine and instead of kissing, he sucked. The hand on his stomach dipped down, curling around the head of his cock.

Every mark made on his back would be a timeline of Naruto’s virility, of small rolls of his hips turning into longer, faster thrusts until at every pass he’d bottom out with a slam into the boy’s body.

Boruto used that as he was being jacked off. He used the sound of their sweaty skin smacking together. He used his father’s loud, feverish breathing. He used the feeling of the man’s heartbeat pounding against his back. He came hard. His body, oversensitive and hot, trembled when Naruto hadn’t slowed down.

Both hands moved back to his hips. Tired now, Boruto allowed himself to slump forward, letting Naruto hold up his bottom half. He turned his head, watching the man out of one eye. Naruto’s eyes were glazed over by lust, his mouth twisted with his quiet grunts and loud breathing.

He watched his father’s chest seize, racked with breathing that had lost its rhythm. It sounded painful and it may have been. With one final rut Naruto bottomed out, held for a moment before he came deep. His body shuddered, his breath and moans had shook with him.

Boruto’s hand had reached back, stroking along one of the forearms that held his hips in place. He thought about saying it, professing the intense feeling that had suddenly come about during their coupling. It was far too early now, though.

Now they had all the time in the world. And yes, the man could and would fall back into his sputtering, stupid routine of pretending otherwise, but when Naruto’s eyes had come back into focus Boruto’s own gifted ones had seen the unmistakable dilation of his pupils when his father looked at him. Naruto was irrevocably his.

For now, Boruto laughed. For now, Naruto smiled with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean once you look past the implication of continuous adultery, family betrayal and the fucking hokage basically getting manipulated by a horny young adult it's a happy ending i guess.
> 
> Sorry to keep you guys waiting on the last one. It was originally going to go a different way with Naruto continuing to be resistant but it started reading like a broken fucking record and I had to completely rewrite all of the latter half. Plus I'm really bad at getting shit done. Thanks for reading and keeping up with this trash.


End file.
